For many applications, the reliability with which an information system makes available its services is of great importance. In the scope of the application, an information system is understood to be any system processing information; for example, end-user computer systems consisting of one or more computers, as well as computer systems providing services over a network (server arrangements), control systems (embedded systems), or systems in the field of pervasive computing. Information systems can involve static systems whose configuration is set essentially manually by a user or system administrator, or dynamic systems whose configuration can be changed dynamically and automatically. In server arrangements, such dynamic systems are known, for example, from the field of autonomous computing. In pervasive computing, components can often be detected automatically and linked ad hoc, wherein a dynamic configuration of the system is produced, particularly for mobile components.
To increase the reliability of information systems, various concepts are pursued. One possibility is to minimize or eliminate the negative effects of a resulting error. One method from this group, which is also designated as fault tolerant computing, is, for example, the redundant provision of replacement components, which take over as seamlessly as possible the function of a defective component.
Another concept relies on suitable components, which exhibit low susceptibility to errors, in the design. This solution approach is typically advanced for static systems during the design phase of the system in the scope of quality assurance. Here it is problematic that in the course of restructuring and expanding the system, it is not guaranteed that quality-assurance aspects are taken into account for also minimizing the susceptibility of the system to errors to a corresponding degree. In addition, this solution approach cannot be easily transferred to dynamically configured systems because they do not have a corresponding development phase in which a static configuration was set.